Dockus Corota with Blue Suit
Appearance Daucus Carota with Blue Suit is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose has a brown hair wears a glasses and a blue suit with a white collared undershirt and red tie. Acting *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Themselves in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Himself in "Samson the Great" *Himself in "The Abrams Family" *Himself in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Himself in "The Blessed Gift" *Himself in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Himself in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Himself in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Himself in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Himself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Himself in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Himself in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Himself in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Himself in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Himself in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Himself in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Himself in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Himself in "Parkway V" *Himself in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Himself in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Himself in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie